(3)Draven vs (16)Chie Satonaka vs (25)Jak 2013
Results Round One Thursday, July 11th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis This picture actually got changed from Draven's baller blue skin because people are whiny crybabies. The skin looks far better. This was the first of Draven's matches, but certainly not the last. Under normal circumstances, the debate behind this match was simple. Either Jak or Chie would get first, unless Draven's League of Legends rally power came through. That was the entire debate, and I would even argue Chie never stood a chance because no one cares about Persona's characters nearly as much as the games themselves. Even Draven's fans knew he would suck without rallying. And for almost four hours, that's exactly how this match went down. Jak tore into first place, Chie was easily in second place, and Draven was well on his way to being bottom 5 in the LOL, X-stats. Then the rallies started on the League subreddit and all hell broke loose. For those reading this years later who have no idea how Draven did so much damage, in 2013 the League subreddit had 350,000 subscribers and a constant 12,000 people on the board at any one time. Draven had a massive number of people to tap into at any one time, and once the topics went up this match was over. No other rally outside of L-Block 2007 will ever be more successful than this one. Draven went from being dead last by 2500 votes to winning in 3 hours, and never looked back. Literally. He would end up riding that momentum through this entire contest, though the belief at the time was that he needed the largest legit comeback ever to beat friggen Jak, of all people. This was also the match where Kanz stopped being a Board 8er, more or less. I'm cool with people rallying, it's whatever, but talking s*** on a board you've visited for years with some of the most offensive insults there are will mean he's never welcome here again. Nor should he be. No one gets to cry "I have a mental disability" in defense of their own being a tool, either. Being a tool is being a tool unless you have something that removes the element of lucidity and choice. Supporting Draven is one thing. Literally calling the entirety of Board 8 r-word and deranged and so on is quite another thing entirely. Good riddance to him, I'm sure the guys on Reddit are more suited to his intelligence level anyway. Zen's (Late) Analysis it begins kind of, just slowly at first. I remember stat junkies trying to cobble together some kind of x-stats but because of Draven's snowball rally it put Jak and Chie in like the top 5 strongest characters, I think stronger than Link even? somewhere out there in the multiverse there is a reality where Jak really is that strong and everyone loves him and name their babies "Jak" which I bet is actually a thing that happens anyway https://www.babycenter.com/baby-names-jak-477525.htm What does Jak mean? God is gracious *looks at results* is he tho I think I went on the Show after this match and talked about how I thought the Draven thing was gonna blow over cuz he couldn't double Chie, and if that was the extent of the rally then how dangerous could he be? I am going to Star Wars Holiday Special that shit and hunt down every hard drive with that episode of the Show on it and destroy it Draven started out incredibly weak but the rally was swift and effective. This match only had 7000 more votes than the previous one, and because of that "weak" turnout I don't think anyone expected this to get as big as it did. I mean, Draven wasn't L-Block, right? Looking past Draven, I wonder how Chie would do now that Persona 4 has had a billion spinoffs and an anime and a half. Has the fanbase completely moved on to Persona 5? Will we ever see anyone outside of Yu from P4 in a contest setting again? Will we even see Jak? What's that guy up to? Will he be stronger than his new Naughty Dog brethren? Jak / Ellie / Nathan Drake, who ya got Category:2013 Contest Matches